Personum Indutum : Mask Wearer
by Everae
Summary: With our tiny souls, a mask is worn and it, the reflection of the world around us. We change, we become and we evolve as a person. An elaboration of the Persona 4 plot featuring new characters, deeper look into certain aspects of the TV World. R
1. From Humble Beginnings

Persona – Wearing the Mask

Goodmorning, originally this Fanfiction was supposed to have come out much, much later and I was supposed to have put out another one. However, since I wanted to get one story out of the way and started on with a base – here it is. I have a massive inability to write stories without a background, so I have tried to create a small history behind Souji and the new characters.

In this story, I wish to focus on Souji's ability to interact with people, with his option being whatever choices you give him. I will try to show _how _he interacts with people and his persona changes in tandem. With that, he changes the way he talks around certain groups of people as some of us do in reality. He will keep his role as the silent protagonist, however, in most occasions – I will try to get him to speak in a way that is neutral and used for anyone.

I apologise if I am writing too much but I give the readers, if some, want to know why I write stories in certain ways. Finally, I wish to write Persona fanfictions that are completely different or not done from the norm of the other writers here. An example would be ~Kisdota – The Freak Gamer~, with his well written 'Split Personalities.' which this is partly inspired by. To sum it up simply, I wish to take the idea one step further about being able to actually interact with the Persona – but I will leave that till it comes.

Geez, this story took me a while...but - "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." – Confucius.

Therefore, here I present you – Personum Indutum | Latin: The Mask Wearer. In normal English...hopefully.

* * *

- 11th of April, Monday – Morning.

The midday sun floated lazily amongst the white puffy clouds in the sky, its radiance glinted off paned windows like freshly polished diamond. Towering skyscrapers loomed over the lesser buildings close by, casting a huge shadow unto the streets beneath. One building, stood out amongst the others far exceeding its height with width and across the roof stood a logo comprised of the letters – K.G. A ring of old collapsed buildings surrounded the structure, a scar that ran to another building on an island nearby, a result from an explosion many years ago. The scorched concrete and rubble now replaced with new and a school erected on top. The smell of fumes polluted the air as cars filled roads and pedestrians on sidewalks walked briskly to their destinations like a living river. Billboards and banners streamed across the cityscape, dressing the shops in a myriad of colours. Shops lined with bargains and hoards of buyers streamed out of the doors. People crossed lights and caught public transport while others met up with their friends on a local busy street for lunch.

A teenager with silver hair strode toward the train station, dressed in a black gakuran – white string sewn along the seams running from the shoulders to the hem, a three spoked Y enclosed in a concentric circle lay upon its left breast and a checkerboard pattern coloured the collar with black and white. The large bag slung over his shoulder swayed with each step, as he walked past a TV display. A bikini-clad redhead was airing in a commercial advertising a brand of soda that supposedly reduced calories, her image projected on all the electronic screens. Some passers-by watched as the commercial ended cutting to local news – a report about a recent affair scandal broke out between a celebrity, a TV announcer, and a secretary.

Stopping at the lights he waited until the signal turned green, surveying the crossing and the way to his destination. A few seconds later, the lights shone green. He crossed the road and started toward the station, a sea of people moving with him.

The growling of engines, the loud screams of braking tires on gravel, honking of drivers, and the little world of whispers from the people whom he passed had made him deaf to the hustle and bustle of the city like a swarm of bees droning in ones ear, having heard it so many times before. People lived and minded their own business, living a small, minuscule part of the world – that existed only as a microcosm of the world outside.

From the station entrance he noted the numerous lines which branched off into the distance; lines that ran around like a snake through the concrete jungle, slithering underneath raised highways or sliding over many of the roads beneath, there were as many stations as many times as the lines crossed. The train line he was looking for headed toward the outer districts, many, many miles away from city – further than the country almost. Moving towards a booth, the teenager set down his bag; pulling out the ticket from his pocket, and checked the information before going over to a conductor whom he asked for directions.

The inspector murmured, as he looked through the details, "Seta Souji...Line 13...Transit to...Yasoinaba?" a bemused look formed on his face. "That's quite a distance...to the middle of nowhere, there's only one to two trips there a year."

After directing him to the platform, he gave Souji back his ticket, "Have a safe and fun journey, Seta –sama" and with a friendly smile and bow, he took his leave. Souji recalled the instructions; he was to take an underground train to another station close by 'Moonlight Bridge', whatever it was called, then transit to Inaba via the Yasogami Terminal. There was a whistle and a sudden rush of wind from people caught his attention.

The train was approaching.

Souji got to the platform shortly before the train arrived perfectly on schedule. He found himself a small standing spot, whereas some of the other carriages had not been as lucky. Conductors watched along the sidelines as commuters boarded their trains, some warding off tardy commuters while others squeezed passengers on board by pushing them in.

Souji glimpsed outside the window as the train departed the urban areas for the outer districts. The change of scenery came abruptly as it approached the suburban areas, large corporate buildings became distant and alien figures in the horizon, the lack of cars made the roads look less choked and its humble setting gave it a much cleaner appearance – free from the suffocation and the mad rush of the city.

He glanced at his watch - [2:30pm] - it read, another half an hour until the train reached the terminal and then he would have to change trains. Souji gazed outside the window, taking in the lush fields, dark forests and countryside scenery as it passed. The afternoon sun bathing the view in a radiant golden hue, below a clear image of train glinted off a sparkling river. The train ride would be a tediously peaceful but steady journey to Yasoinaba.

There was a sharp crackle on the loudspeaker before a voice pierced through the rumbling of the train -

_[We will arrive at Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes - passengers headed for Inaba City then Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform]_

As the train slowed to a stop, very few people left the train doors - Souji included. He would not have to wait long - the next train would arrive almost immediately after they would get off the first. As Souji changed platform he saw a noticeable lack of people on the platform, though there was just enough people to at least to fill a few seats – surprisingly, even the train itself had only one carriage. It stood like a lonely, outdated model of its city cousins – a stark contrast between the technology of the city and country. He boarded the train and took an empty seat adjacent to a window.

It would be another dreary year and the same routine as always.

_Be friendly but not too friendly. Keep your distance to avoid attachment. - _The first social rule he lived by at school.

His last school was no exception. Nothing special.

The memories poured in of all the schools he had been to.

"_I assume that you all know this already but we'll be having a new transfer student starting this March..." the teacher said._

"_I may be here for only a short while but please, take care of me.", he would usually introduced himself_. Moreover, they did take care of him, somewhat well. As with every school, beneath the occasional fake and real smiles lay the pure, cold-hard fact that eventually they would have to part - the friendship surmounting to nothing.

This time would be no exception either. Nothing special.

He reflected. _I always have to move around cause of my parents…only this time, they're going abroad. _

"How annoying..." he sighed. Souji began to muse about the idea of school, if anything there was of worth noting on this one. Knowing he had to begin school the very next day he would arrived would mean that he would have to adjust fairly quickly to his new home. That was no problem. Knowing his way around was the problem; usually, on a break or free day he would take a walk around the surrounding areas, familiarising himself to his temporary abode, memorising and noting particular landmarks or routes he could take unless he had a map of the area – often made things easier for him.

The train filled with shadow and darkness as it passed into a tunnel. The teenager closed his eyes to rest before a myriad of strange visions engulfed his mind. Souji held his head as the images etched into his mind, burning like a migraine as each appeared in succession. A strange man and woman. His vision returned to the green scenery outside as the train came out in light. Letting out a deep breath Souji laid his head on the headrest as he rested his eyes_. What was that..?_ He thought. Souji began to ponder on the visions, before his thoughts were interrupted by a voice close by.

A boy, who looked about the same age as him stood next to the sliding door. His hair was obsidian black and parted off the right side of his face, partially obscuring an eye. He wore a leather glove on his left hand, a black sweatband and silver watch fastened around it,

"Excuse me..?" he asked, gesturing to the seat opposite to Souji. "Do you mind if I take this seat?"

"No."

"May I take this seat?" Souji paused before giving his answer.

"It is of no problem"

"Can I take this seat?"

"…Yes. You can."

"Ha-ha, thank you… ", the boy laughed. 'You don't seem to be annoyed by the way I talk"

Souji casually smiled, "Don't worry; you're not exactly the first one either who talks strange…"

"Oh? Really?"

"I've been around…" the silver-haired replied. 'I've seen… stranger".

"As have I…" As the boy stashed his bag in the overhead compartment, Souji noticed a peculiar shape on the boy's blazer collar underneath his trench coat. A Y enclosed within concentric circle, he was wearing the same blazer as him underneath his trench coat.

"...that uniform."

"Looks like we're both going to Yasogami High, him…?" the boy noted the school symbol, "We might as well…pleasure to meet you, my name is Chinmoku Nareta", he held out his hand, bobbing up and down as the train crossed the metal tracks of the stone bridge.

"Seta Souji." he replied in turn, shaking Nareta's outstretched hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Seta-san..."

"As with you Chinmoku-san..."

Nareta took the seat across from Souji and drew out a long sigh.

There was a sudden jerk and screeching of iron wheels as the train began to move to a slow and steady motion. At the rate they were going, the train ride would still be for a couple more hours and with nothing else to do - Souji was getting bored. Drowsiness was becoming a long battle and Souji was losing; as much as he found the idea of sleep appealing, seductive even - he did not want to miss his stop. Opposite to him, Nareta had grabbed his bag from the overhead and was rummaging through his bag sorting out its contents.

"Hey, if you want to rest, go ahead..." Nareta proposed without looking up. "I can wake you up, we're both headed to Inaba either way...". He took out a paper and pen and began to scrawl something on it.

Souji was just about to doze off but shook himself awake, "No thanks, we'll be there soon anyway..." he said, pulling out a leaflet and flipping through its contents. "What about you...? You seem to need it more than I do..."

He noted the slight shade underneath Nareta's eyes but no obvious signs of fatigue anywhere else and strange marks on the forehead near where the hair grew.

"There are some other things I have to worry about first..." Nareta smiled, taking a glance at Souji before giving him a look "...seriously, get some rest. We...mean...I can see you're starting to doze off."

Souji shrugged it off and decided to read the entire leaflet, apparently there was a famous hot springs inn in Inaba. Souji started off reading the first few pages but with sleep lapping at him like the waves of the tide creeping up a sandy shore, soothing and inexorable – he succumbed as darkness soon clouded his vision and only the sound of silence was all he heard.

An angelic choir filled Souji's ears as the haze covering his eyes soon dissipated. The low hum of an engine was vibrating in his head, he could make out two figures sitting in front of him, and he was in the inside of what seemed to be a limousine bathed in a strange blue light. From his seat looking through the windows, he could only see a sea of fog, where they were driving to – impossible to tell.

There was a silver haired woman sitting on his right.

Dressed in a large woolen navy-blue coat that ran from her neck to her knees, a layer of material sewn onto the chest with four golden circles positioned in the shape of a square and another four below in the same fashion, fastened together with a navy-blue belt - a gilded buckle separated the two patterns at the belly. A large book rested on her lap, her eyes closed – like in a deep state of sleep or meditation.

In front, was a strange man who was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, his head rested on the folds of his fingers and an bizarrely long nose hung over the crest of his hands. Dressed in a tuxedo, his hair cut to a tonsure, he was, like his companion next to him – unmoving and silent. Souji recalled as the previous visions bared resemblance to each of the people who seated in front of him. Souji felt a strange presence come over him as suddenly the residents of the limousine awakened, the bizarre-looking man greeted the teenager as his eyelids pulled back revealing the veins that looked almost strained as Souji swore he could almost see his entire eyeball.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room…"

Despite the strangeness of the atmosphere, Souji could feel the bizarre man meant no harm.

"Ah…It seems we have a guest with an…intriguing destiny" he chuckled."My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

It felt like a dream but felt real enough as reality, it was something different from extraordinary, more perhaps. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." The teen listened as Igor begun to explain the reason for his presence. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…"

_I never remembered taking or signing any kind of contract… but it doesn't seem like he's telling me I haven't taken one either… _

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."Igor continued. "Now then…Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

"…Seta Souji."

"Hm…I see", Igor pondered _Geez, already something wrong…_ Suddenly Igor propped up his hands onto the table in front of them. Motioning his hand above a space, "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" a blue glow radiated underneath.

A pack of cards, but Souji could not tell what they were.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor said, his swept the same hand over the table and the cards suddenly arranged themselves into pentagonal pattern with a card in the middle. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…"he explained, he chuckled suddenly as he continued. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Souji watched as Igor grabbed the air in front of him and turned it over, the exact happened to a card on the left side. Revealing a dark rectangular shape, Souji saw what was presumably was a tower struck by a lightning bolt. He did the same of what he expected Igor to do next. "Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

The long-nosed man looked at Souji carefully before drawing his attention back to the cards. "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" he repeated what he did with the previous on the right and a moon was printed on the top. "The Moon, in the upright position – This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… very interesting indeed." He swiped his hand over the cards once more and slowly they disappeared.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." He summed up but he had more to tell. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny", he paused before giving the final piece in a deep darker tone. "…If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

However, there was reassurance in his eyes and his Cheshire grin grew bigger, "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." he briefly closed his eyes before being in lost in thought once more.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." he gestured to the woman next to him, who had been the whole time – quiet. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." She almost sprung to life as she opened her eyes at Souji. Despite her humane appearance, her eyes shone an unearthly gold.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She was almost monotonously repeating what her senior had said before.

Souji drew his attention back to Igor who seemed to have a final word to say. "There is another who will assist you on your endeavours, who like yourself shares the very same fate but different destiny…however he is a special case…" Something stirred inside Souji, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"We shall attend to details another time…" Igor waved; gradually Souji felt his vision fade "Until then, farewell…"

A faint ringing and vibrations repeated resounded in his ears, its distorted echo gradually got louder until he recognised the tune. Scanning his surroundings, Souji was relieved as he was still in the train and his phone was the cause that woke him.

He checked the mail inbox – From: Uncle - _**[Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4pm]**_. The teen checked his watch – he still had 20mins until he would arrive.

"~ YasoInaba ~" the loudspeaker rang… _Inaba District: Mother's hometown, come to think of it, this is probably my first time coming here_. He reflected. Souji looked in front of him and found Nareta staring at him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Nightmare?' Nareta asked suddenly, he rested his chin on a thumb in an almost interrogative manner.

"Something like that..." Souji replied.

He sensed something different in the atmosphere; it was not as welcoming and free as it was a few minutes ago, it was menacing almost before it suddenly changed back to a peaceful and still feeling.

They looked outside for a few moments; passing flat expanses of farmland and mile-long patches of rice but amid the undifferentiated rolling hills and gnarled, brooding trees, the sudden expanse of sparkling cobalt caught Souji's eye. It looked a serene, isolated lake surrounded by stone runs, some submerged under the lake depths, others poked out onto the surface like a natural pathway. Canopies of ancient wood that shaded the golden aureola and flowing streams that sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. A light spray of mist dusted the air like a fog.

"A natural beauty, untouched by man... ", Souji heard Nareta mutter, he wasn't wrong about that.

A haven shrouded in natural mystery, true. It was rare for Souji to see something like that, having being used to the city and its artificially made substances. The black-haired boy turned to look at him, in an almost monotonous tone he said "Ironic, how it is us humans that end up making it...disappear".

"Sometimes we just blinded more about to our needs than how we actually achieve them…" Souji sighed. "We never know just how much we end up missing in the process."

"The shortest distance between to objects...is a straight line" Nareta stated. "You can do that or...go around instead."

"It truly is something different from the city...". Souji said. "Something natural... at least"

"You look like you've never seen this kind of thing before…" the boy replied. "I am pretty sure there are parks in the city, they are natural enough..."

Souji hadn't noticed he had been ogling the lake the entire time, lost in his thoughts and missing the fact that Nareta had taken out a photography camera and snapped a few shots of the scenery as well as Souji himself.

There was a sudden sensation, bulging then residing before repeating itself in a stronger manner. Nareta clutched at his head,

"Hey, are you ok?" he heard Souji ask.

"Just a headache…on…the…the right… side...don't worry…it'll wear off… give it time…"

"Need an –"

"Aspirin? … It'll wear off…" Nareta waved it off, "Given time…we're almost there". They could see the terminal from the window and its greetings wasn't exactly memorable.

The entire station was deserted.

The two stepped off the train, watching it as it left the station for the next stops. It was time for Souji to leave as the clock hit 4pm, he found Nareta organising his bags again. They bid farewell to each other and Nareta took up an empty spot on the platform watching as a car pulled into the parking lot and Souji leave the exit. He rested his eyes to alleviate some of the pain and backed himself against a wall. Gently, he drifted off to sleep and soon an angelic opera filled his ears.

An impish voice greeted him - "Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

The moment his vision cleared, he realized he was in an elaborately decorated limousine, drenched in the sea of dark and light blue. Outside, an unholy but soothing light twirled within a mist of fog. His levelled his eyes at the two figures in front of him and almost immediately recognised the figure in front of him.

"Oh geez..." Nareta smacked his forehead with his palm. "...it's you again."

* * *

There ye go, my first chapter and geezes I hope I didn't screw it up...

As usual, thanks to the many writers out there on for inspiring me to at least try and write stories and providing a standard for them.

Cheers, good luck and have a nice Christmas/New year/Hanukkah/Whatever you celebrate or a nice day!

~Everae~


	2. Home is where the heart lies

Goodmorning everyone, how've you been?

I apologise since it has been a while when I uploaded anything actually. Well, now that the anime is actually out. I can say I am not disappointed, and somewhat happy some of my ideas that were going to happen in my story didn't appear in the anime – Yukiko's bird xD.

Well, if any of you are bored or wondering when the next upload for stories is going to be – check my profile.

[Edit] So, apparently I can't use the ***** as paragraph markers, so I apologise if there ends up being too many of the lines.

* * *

4/11 Monday - Afternoon: Cloudy

Souji stood outside Yasoinaba station, noting the lack of anything extravagant but bare about the place. The station peeked over a hill, overlooking the town of Inaba below. And to its left was a forest that stood as the only natural ward. Inaba lay rested in a valley hidden in a mountainous peek, like a bellybutton of the earth. It wasn't a famous place, however many tourists often sought to feel the healing waters of the hot springs that gave Inaba some repute.

"Hey!" there was a voice to his left, "Over here!" Souji turned around and went over to the man who waved him over, next to him; or rather behind his leg, was a young girl. He seemed about middle-aged, dressed in a dark-grey buttoned shirt with a red tie that hung freely from an unbuttoned collar. A black leather coat slung loosely over his shoulder with one hand. There was slight tinges of grey on the tips of his hair and a roughly shaven square chin that pulled up with a friendly smile.

They shook hands briefly.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo." The man tucked his hand into a pocket.

_Excuse me?_ Souji searched his memory for anything to remind him.

"Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryotaro Dojima," he continued, the tone in his voice turned serious as he ended. "I'll be looking after you."

"Oh? Than that must mean…"

"Let's see…I'm your mother's younger brother." He explained, he scratched at his head. "And that about sums it up". He had a fairly blunt and concise way of speaking, as if he were trying to avoid a stretched out conversation with a stranger. Souji felt an odd gaze upon him, like as if the older man was inspecting him.

"…" Souji simply grinned, "It's nice to meet you, been a long time, uncle."

Dojima nodded, smiling as he did. "I'll say…You've really grown. I still remember when you were still in diapers…" he chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his chin for something to say. Souji could not recall much about the man that stood in front of him or anything about the girl behind him. Then again, his mother never spoke much about her family.

Dojima reached behind him and nudged the little girl forward. "This here's my daughter." He put a hand on her shoulder, nudging her again. "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

The little girl turned to look at her father, avoiding Souji's face; she stared at her feet. Nanako let out a meek, "…'lo." before quickly retreating to the safety of her father's legs. Dojima turned to look at his daughter and smirked, "What're you so shy for?"

She responded with a quick smack to the back of his leg. "Ow, hahaha." He pulled out a ring of keys and inattentively played with it. "Well then… Let's get going." He sighed and gestured to the white compact-utility behind him. "My car's over there." As the three headed towards the car, Souji took a quick glance behind him and saw a leg poking out from behind one of the platform gates. Putting his bag into the boot and taking the backseat behind Nanako, the car started moving through the district.

Soon, they had gotten out of the district and moved over a bridge that extended itself above a small river. After a few minutes, Dojima idly tapped at the dashboard screen, "Hmph… we have to make a detour, running out of fuel". It was silent in the car, aside from the humming of the engine. Souji and Dojima began to discuss the plan for the year, while Nanako sat watching out the window. "As usual, your father and sis are workaholics", Dojima sighed. "It must be kind of hard for you to come out to the countryside like this for a whole year on such short notice."

Souji leaned an arm on the car door, watching the pylons passed. "Not really, I'm used to moving around like this. I'm already used to this place". He smirked despite himself.

"Well, there's only Nanako and I here so it's good to have someone from the family come and stay. So, you can think of us as one big family. Feel free to do what you want." Dojima glanced at his nephew from the rear-view mirror. Souji turned around to meet his gaze. "Thank you, uncle." "…Ah, you're being too informal", Dojima flipped his hand, as if waving off a fly then gestured beside him. "You're making Nanako uncomfortable. So, I'll say it again, while you are here – treat us like family." Eventually, the little girl's quivering caught her father's eye. At first, Dojima asked what was wrong, to which Nanako gave no reply. It dawned on him. "Do you need to go to the toilet?" Nanako punched him on the arm causing the car jerked suddenly to the side. Nevertheless, Dojima laughed it off.

If he had looked behind him in the back seat, he would have seen his nephew smiling happily, truthfully.

* * *

They eventually pulled up at a gas station, two pumps stood underneath a red rectangular roof, which on the two sides facing the intersection, in both English letters and Japanese hiragana was the word "MOEL" accompanied by a flaming symbol. The car pulled up next to a pump and a cheery attendant materialised as they stopped. "Hi! Welcome to Moel!"

Souji watched from the side window as a green delivery van left the station. Dojima looked to the seat beside him, "Can you go to bathroom by yourself?"

The girl nodded.

The family got out of the car; Dojima fiddled around in his pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes, carefully out of the attendant's sight. Nanako stood in front of the car, looking around for any indication of a toilet, which the attendant noticed. She gestured to the small building behind the station. "It's in the back, to your left." She paused, indicating with her hands. "You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in".

"I know…Geez…" Nanako huffed and ran off.

The attendant peeked over Dojima's shoulder as the silver-grey haired boy got out of the vehicle. She was piqued with curiosity, "Are you taking a trip?"

Dojima shook his head slightly, "No, we just went to pick him up. He just moved here from the big city."

"The city, huh…?" she tilted her head in thought.

"Fill up my car while you're at it." He told the attendant, "Regular's fine".

The attendant tipped her cap. "Right away, sir."

Dojima took a glance around the station and guessed it would be a while until Nanako would come out. "Good as time as any for a smoke." he murmured to himself and strolled off, leaving Souji alone with the attendant.

The attendant eyed him with interest as he watched his uncle leave, stretching his legs from the long trip. She examined his uniform. "Are you in high school?"

"Hmm…?" He turned to look at the attendant.

"I was surprised to hear that you're from the city, does it surprise a city boy how little there is out here?" The attendant picked at her nails. "I actually think it's kinda boring around here. There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast." She shrugged. "You should probably find yourself hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs."

"No, the country-side is actually quite nice." Souji said soothingly, "The air is a lot more cleaner here, unlike the city, anyhow". It was true enough for him; he had already adjusted to the country air. _Friends, huh?_

"But it reeks of gasoline here." she smirked.

Souji caught on and they both chuckled at the quip.

She walked up to him and gave him a welcoming grin. "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." she extended her hand and gave half-hearted sigh. "Guess it'd be weird if I said 'Welcome to this 'ere' town' wouldn't it?"

"Not at all." he replied, extending his.

And they shook.

She broke off, "Give it some thought, why don't you. We don't mind if you're a student." She said.

They chatted as Nanako came out and watched them talk. The attendant flinched. "Oh, I should get back to work." And quickly began to fill up the tank with fuel. Nanako stared at her cousin as he rubbed his face.

The world began to swirl in Souji's eyes and a bulging pain in his head had come unto him, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. Exhaustion took him as though he had been running for miles.

"…Are you okay?" Nanako asked anxiously. "You don't look too good, did you get carsick?"

Souji dismissed it, "Travel sickness, maybe…"

Dojima soon came back, after paying, his breath with a hint of tobacco, they left the station and began their journey back home.

* * *

"It is a welcome sight to see you again, I apologise if I had interrupted anything." Igor said, his cheshire grin unchanging. "Please, relax, we have something to discuss with you."

Nareta slumped back in the velvet seat and let out a drawn breath. "What exactly do you want this time?"

The steward chuckled. "Then you are aware…?"

"Of…?"

"The reason you are here."

"Nope." Nareta shrugged. "Should I?"

"Then do you know the reason for our existence?" Igor leaned over and clasped his hands together, folding his fingers over one another as he rested his chin on the crest.

"I saw you on the street before I boarded the train..." Nareta thought back, looking at the small glass table between them. "There was a table in front of you, much like this his one", and then looked up to at the host. "There were …cards…on there. And you took off a mask, a faceless one. That's when I saw you, but no…I do not know why you brought me... here or how."

"I apologise for the lack of a proper introduction. But we summoned you here. Rest assured - you are safe. In the real world, physically you are sleeping, but your mind is dreaming." Igor went on. "Although you are not a guest of this place by nature, you have been summoned here as a call for assistance."

"You need my help?"

"We usually do not interfere with such matters but we request your aid in assisting a young man with his 'journey'; no doubt that he will change the very fate of the people around him. You included."

Nareta rubbed his eye, "What do I do?" his delivery blunt.

"You are to guide him, if you will, be one of the lanterns that will shine a road along his path to find the truth."

Nareta paused for a moment to consider and sat back in the velvet-covered chair. It was slow at first, but a sudden cold feeling spread across his forehead - he shivered, touching where the felt cold.

"It seems we must continue this another time." And with the slightest gesture of his finger, Igor grinned. A strange blue mist clouded Nareta's vision, who then felt himself drift away. In the darkness, the cold ran across his face and crept down his neck, the masking haze soon dissipated and light-headedness followed. Wearily opening his eyes, his head lolled back onto the wall.

A dreary, wet sky of grey.

Shaking himself out of the daze Nareta then felt around for his bag. As he grabbed one of the handles, there was a small tug on the other end. Turning around, a furry creature met his eyes, sharp teeth latched on the other handle.

A fox.

It had a light brown fur coat that ended in tipped black ears and darker paws, a network of scars marred its body with some running over each other in a cross-shaped pattern. Chips of its ear were missing as if lost in some ferocious attack. However, despite the unfriendly appearance, albeit, a rather odd one was the peculiar frilly red pouch decorated with white hearts that it wore around its neck like an apron.

It released the handle and began walking toward him. Curiously, it sniffed him, nudging with its muzzle before tugging at his pants with its teeth, as if beckoning him to follow. Nareta got up, brushing himself off; he turned his head up toward the rafters and peeked out from under the roof toward a leaden sky. It would only seem to get darker.

The spot he had lain in was growing a dark patch, a leak in the roof allowed the stray drops to collect and fall on his head earlier. The fox nudged at his bag again, scratching it with interest before letting out a small yip.

"I don't have any food in there, my friend", Nareta smiled. As if understood, the fox ran around him and leapt up on its two hind legs howling, it bumped him with its head before running out past the gates. He looked out from the platform, past the gates and to the road on the other side - the fox sat straight up on the pavement, its bushy tail flopped up and down, tapping the sidewalk like the foot of an impatient commuter awaiting public transport.

Sighing, Nareta took off his coat and covered his bag then set off to trail the creature.

* * *

4/11Monday - Evening: Rain

Souji stood outside the Dojima residence taking in the surroundings of his new temporary home. The complex was surrounded by a wall of thick grey brick, with a lone red mailbox that stood out on the outside wall. It wasn't any bigger or smaller compared to any of the other houses around the neighbourhood, but there was a quaint feel to the place that made Souji's mind relax.

_So…I'll be living here for a year, huh?_

He noticed a bike that lay rested on the other wall, old and rusty, neglected and forgotten like a memory. The sliding door unlocked with a soft click as Ryotaro and Nanako went inside first. He could feel the touch of rain as it began to drizzle outside and he followed them in.

* * *

The three sat around the living room table as they settled in for dinner - a simple takeaway sushi meal they had bought along the way home. As they were about to pop open the lid of their freshly refrigerated drinks, Dojima began to speak.

"All right, let's have a toast." He nodded to himself and raised his cup of coffee, as did Nanako and Souji with their can of Soda. And with a sharp clink, each drank a sip with a satisfying breath. He turned to Souji with a solemn look in his eye, the side of his mouth pulled back into grimace. "So…" he began. " Your mom and dad are busy as always…They're working overseas this time, was it?" he sighed and shook his head. "I know it's only a year but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid."

Dojima turned to stare into his cup of coffee, a brief glimpse of a pained look in his eyes. Souji saw his face soften as he smirked and turned up towards his nephew, the slight gesture of his head toward Nanako. "Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around."

"So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

Souji felt the sincerity in his voice.

He tried to bring up the mood with enthusiasm. "Yes, sir! I'll do just that. Thank you for your kindness…" He saw Nanako who gave him a confused stare.

"Good. Well, anyway… let's eat." Dojima reached forward to grab his chopsticks. A vibration and suddenly three sharp beeps emanated from his pocket. A frustrated groan came out of Dojima, "Ugh…Who's calling at this hour?"

He dug around his pocket and pulled out the slim grey plastic. "…Dojima speaking." He said reluctantly. There was a small grunt as he replied to the speaker and he stood up. Strolling over to the kitchen area, he paused suddenly.

"Yeah? I see… So where is it?" There was another short pause before he answered. "All right, I'm on my way."

Dojima snapped his phone shut and sighed, lolling his head back for a short while before shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze…" he mumbled to himself. He turned around to face his daughter and nephew, his face apologetic. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me," he instructed.

Nanako got up from her seat to object but Dojima raised a hand, gesturing her to sit down. "I don't know how late I'll be." Souji didn't know who it was directed at then Dojima looked at his daughter. "Nanako, you help him out, okay?" he assured her.

"…Okay." She said reluctantly. Souji watched as Dojima picked up his jacket that was draped over a chair and headed to the front door. He heard the drumming on the pavement and smelt the humid air.

"Nanako, it's raining out." His uncle's voice bounced off the wooden walls almost masked by the rumbling outside. "What did you do with the laundry!"

"I already brought it in." she shouted.

Dojima frowned and peered through the pouring rain. "…All right. Well, I'm off."

Souji heard the pop of an umbrella and the sliding door close as the house became silent. Nanako sat back down and stared at her plate. She glanced at her father's meal, a lonely droop in her shoulders. The TV flickered to a bright blue map with a lady pointing to small areas covered by clouds.

"—for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

Nanako turned away from the screen and back to her meal. "…Let's eat."

Souji found himself sitting uneasily in silence; Nanako ate her meal without a word, seemingly in distress. The TV blared as it sat on the corner, noise echoed in the house as the two sat quietly watching it.

Souji broke the silence, "So, what does your dad do?"

She answered him without looking up. "He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes." She looked up at him meeting his gaze. "My dad's a detective."

There was a sudden change in the tune from the TV and the image jumped from the bureau forecast to a news desk. The announcer at the desk spoke with a calm tone, an image materialised next to him. "And now for the local news. City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter." The picture showed a man dressed in a dark business suit. He had slicked back black hair, a small neck and pale complexion - a guilty but confused look on his face.

_How is this local news?_ Souji thought to himself.

The newscaster continued, the image changing to accompany his report. A woman dressed in a crimson kimono, hair pulled into a bun held back by a headband. She had white makeup on, painted red lips and delicate eyeshade. "His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances."

Nanako yawned.

The image changed again, this time, a younger woman clothed in a simple dress shirt with short cropped hair, Souji assumed this was the reporter. "Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye -"

"….This is boring." Nanako said glumly, she reached over to the remote and changed the channel. Her yawn turned into an excited gasp. There was a strange jingle and Nanako's face brightened.

It was a commercial and a voiceover in a cheery voice spoke, "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!"

A somewhat annoying jingle began to play and the announcer sung, "Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako repeated without flaw and in tune. Souji was surprised at her sudden change in mood. His cousin turned to him, the smile still on her face. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"Huh? You forgot to eat?' she giggled.

Souji smiled.

* * *

After finishing their meals and disposing it in the bin, Souji decided to head straight to bed. It was late into the night and he still didn't know where he would stay. Nanako pointed him to the room upstairs but remained seated in front of the television.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Huh?" her pigtails bobbed as her head turned around. "Oh, after this."

She seems pretty responsible, he thought to himself.

Souji took a gander around the house and accustomed himself to his new home. The Dojima house was a normal two-storey wooden Japanese-styled home; on the ground floor, two bedrooms and a bathroom on one side, with a kitchen and hall that comprised the living room on the other, split by the difference in floor textures, the kitchen with its laminated wood floor and the hall's rugged layer. The living room contained a large sliding door that led to the garden outside. The kitchen table was littered with newspapers and files, which Souji guessed was his uncle's territory.

He wandered over to the fridge and pulled the door open. It was empty inside, save for a bowl of white rice and a jug of milk. Absently, he reached in and took a grain of rice from the bowl. Put it in his mouth and got up.

Cold.

Picking his bag up from the floor near the entrance and strolled up the stairs. Where above was a spare room - which Souji would live in for the year.

* * *

Coming down off the hilltop and gravel road, Nareta felt each drop of rain as it fell his face. The sky of infinite darkness, not a star, nor a sliver of moon could pass through the shrouds above. The fox scurried ahead and waited again. The road, marked by dimly lit streetlights cast an unusual yellow light that threatened to expose the ephemeral, growing fog.

A sound, louder than the incessant rain or his shivering breath, a roar, and Nareta could feel the change of texture to grass in his steps, as he descended toward it. A river in black lay before him; he raised an eyebrow at the fox before it led him off in another direction. His footsteps squelching with every step, Nareta could see the river had begun to overflow the area. As it rose, above and over the man-made canal, it poured itself onto the soil where he stood.

Spying a small pavilion near the final stretch of the flood plain, Nareta and the fox took refuge under its roof till the rain would give them a brief respite. After making their way across a small bridge to the other side, he could almost make out the small glowing orbs of light, from what he guessed were houses. Barely, he could make out a small gas station and several stores that lined the streets, hanging on many of the front doors – read the sign 'Out of Business'.

* * *

The door swung open with a tiny creak as Souji came in, his hands searched the wall for a switch and flicked it up. The room flashed and flickered before illuminating in a weak shade of yellow, before confidently changing to a pale white.

Souji took in his new room, nothing extravagant, simple – the way he preferred to live temporarily.

To his left lined up against the wall; a wooden wardrobe and a bookshelf with a miniature TV that lay on top. To his right, a woollen maroon loveseat, a small desk and tucked away under it, a futon. He set down his bag on the loveseat and made his way to the TV, running a finger along the black plastic he lifted it to see it finely coated in dust. It seemed like it hadn't been used in a number of years, Souji glanced around, guessing the entire room was the same.

* * *

Nareta followed the fox, watching as it darted form cover to cover protected from the falling rain, a red streak following the dash of brown. Whether or not it was wise to follow it, Nareta felt inclined to do so, like as if the fox was leading him to some unknown destination, which only it knew. The light haze that covered the street was eerie, unnatural almost, like as if it were some living entity.

He continued down the foggy path, almost colliding into large board that appeared in front of him. The road begun to turn off to the left but the fox thought otherwise, slowly moving their way through the thickened fog, the fox suddenly sat itself straight on the sidewalk on the opposite street, below a huge looming figure.

The fox watched nonchalantly as Nareta came closer, casually swishing its tail as it waited. It was dark crimson in colour but Nareta mused at the structure, oddly reminiscent of an entrance to the underworld. But as he approached, he could recognise the figure of a torii gate, with its two uprights palings and two crosspieces that lay rested on top. Between the arch where the fox sat, ran a new path off the pavement; from gravel rock to mossy stone, it winded upwards to a small knoll - hidden within the canopy of the trees and shrouds of roaring clouds above, lay a building from long ago left in its forgotten splendour.

An ancient shrine.

Taking shelter underneath the rafters, the incessant rain drummed against the tin roof. Looking toward the black sky, his clothes clung to his skin like liquid ice, but he paid no attention. Next to him, the fox shook itself off and sneezed, wandering around till it found itself a dry spot in which it curled up and fell asleep. Nareta watched the fox for a while, before shuffling back against the wall to do the same.

* * *

Souji walked to the front of the desk and crouched down to unfold the futon. He looked through the blinds and opened the window, letting the sound of applauding rain fill his ears. He sighed, tired from exhaustion, he lazily fell on the futon and groaned.

He lay in his uniform, arms behind his head beneath the soft pillow. Souji stared at the ceiling, watching as the shadows danced from the streetlights passing through the blinds. He closed his eyes, the thoughts of his new home and for a while, the preparation for his next day of school ran through his head.

Then slowly resigned himself to sleep.

* * *

I think it's best if I tell you now, but I might not be updating until the end of the year - exams are coming!

Anyway, please rate and review!

Cheers, have fun and have a good day!

~Everae~


	3. Truth?

AN: I'll be making short this short. appears to have screwed up the word count. I have checked both Word and counted it myself. It is 1000 words exactly, not 1100.  
Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Cold pricked his skin like needles.  
Numbness came invitingly and feeling lost in his body.  
A deep shroud of nothingness came to mind.

Souji saw white.  
An unending sea of rolling white that when opened his eyes. At first, he thought they were still closed. It was not until he realized not only his mind was clouded, but his vision too. Even holding his hand to his face only produced an amorphous shape of a tone darker grey. To see into something that was intangible, yet opaque like the fog, blinded his field of view to even himself.

Souji got up, tried to get his bearings, but to no avail. Very faintly, when he wondered what he was even standing on did he find it was only one path – straight and narrow. Like a square-scaled serpent, it slithered into the distance under the cover of fog barely seen if not for the eerily red glow. Compelled to walk along the broken path, he felt each gap between each step and a feeling of toppling over the side befell him. It seemed to be some time that following his arrival, the blocks of deep crimson that floated in the air by some unseen force - would be leading him to nowhere.

The path eventually branched off in several different directions. Many times, he had found himself walking in a circle, going back to where he began. More than once, had him ending up at the very beginning, where many led to a dead end. Sometimes it was getting lost to the point that the fog would no longer even show him the road. Finally, for what seemed an eternity. He found a path not leading him further away, in a circle, or into a dead end – but into the fog itself.

Souji continued onwards until his feet knocked against something with a woody thud. He squatted down, feeling around for the object his feet had collided with. His fingers tapped against something solid in the fog. Running his hand down its length, Souji recognised the object as a sword.

A katana, in fact.

Much to his bemusement, he picked up the weapon and carried it with him as he continued.

Several minutes of navigating his way around, Souji felt his mind blank, senses dampening and a growing feeling of being lost but also bliss simultaneously. Strangely, he was comforted by the place yet greatly disturbed by it. As time went on wandering about the place, Souji couldn't shake off the forebodingly uneasy feelings of guilt. And feelings of regret and familiarity that hung in the air like the fog around him weighed heavily as a knot in his heart. It was growing thicker than ever before and whatever it was, Souji knew he was getting closer to the heart of it.

Suddenly, there was a bell, though distant it rang through the silence. A voice pierced through the shroud.  
"Do you seek the truth?"  
He stopped and looked around for the source to which nothing came to view. Uneasiness settled into him. Though he knew he was being watched now, he felt hemmed in by the air that stood like an invisible wall. Not a breeze blew, nor a brush of wind came by – only the stagnant fog.

The bell rang again.

This time, from all around him. He tightened his grip on the hilt, slowly drew it from its scabbard, the clattering of wood as he discarded the saya to the side. The voice spoke once more - "If it's truth you desire, come and find me…"

Something changed around him, and a great shape revealed itself before him. It spun, until all the sides were parallel with each other in exchanging borders of red and black. He closed his eyes, breathed and stepped through.

The world flashed white.

In front was a silhouette. Floating, facing him, its features masked in fog.  
"So… you're the one pursuing me…" the entity spoke with soft voice. "Hmhmhm… try all you like…" it said with an amused tone.

On instinct, he ran forward, driving his momentum into swinging an uppercut. The blade passed through its form easily, reforming itself like the fog in the wake of his stroke - unfazed. "Hmmm… it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…" said the figure curiously.

It disappeared.

And a thousand voices reverberated in his ears. He fell to his knees, and supported himself with the katana. It was if his own soul was being sapped from him. The alluring voices was soothing, full of promise and hopes of a world where his fears never came to fruition; he could live, as he wanted, in blissful ignorance and leave it all behind. It was seducing him, like sleep. A temptress, who lured those into its arms like a lover and guided them into the bed of the rocky seas of dreaming.

No.

Souji gathered on his mettle and got onto his feet, standing defiantly to the silhouette.  
"I see…" the figure mused. "Indeed, you possess an interesting quality…"  
A cold shiver ran down his spine. Turning around, he caught himself into a guard as the figure had been floating behind him. He didn't even sense it. "But… you will not catch me so easily…" it scoffed confidently.  
"If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be even harder…"

The fog rolled in until everything was but a pure, hazed white.

"Everyone sees what they want to…"  
"And the fog only deepens…"  
"Will we meet again?" It pondered to itself. "At a place other than here,"  
He could feel his muscles losing grip on his katana. "Hmhm… I look forward to it…"

Finally, his strength gave out and sleep beckoned him. He couldn't even feel the impact as he collapsed on the ground. Its voices echoed in his head. "Just like him…too curious for his own good."  
However, something was strange about it, he thought as he drifted.

It sounded almost aching.


	4. Unwelcome Reception

Author's Note: Well, here is Ch.4. I apologise for the rather lengthy content and perhaps maybe boring fluency of this one but at least the story is starting to move along. I was also going to upload Ch.5 as well but unfortunately I stupidly wasn't planning my time management for something this long…I was planning to make Souji is tad bit nicer but I have decided to go along with the +stat choices instead.

Finally, well. I won't be uploading or writing anymore for this year. I will be going on a hiatus for my finals so I am sorry if you were expecting any of my stories for this year.

EDIT: I had to reformat this, hate the stupid loss of paragraphs after uploading.

* * *

_Falling, falling._

Souji awoke with a startle, his blurry vision focusing as he rubbed his eyes and the pounding echoes in his head slowly resembled that of a small knocking accompanied by an young voice.  
"Breakfast's ready!" a girl's voice sifted through the door.  
He answered it without thinking. Sitting up in his sweat-soaked shirt, he stared at the white walls and empty spaces. And for a brief moment of disorientation the unfamiliarity of his abode made him feel nervous. Then he remembered where he was – in the Dojima house.

What a nightmare.

* * *

**[4/12 Tuesday – Early Morning]**

Brushing down the creases of his bed-slept uniform, Souji descended the stairs to find Nanako setting plates on the kitchen table with yesterday's newspaper set aside for space. Her father nowhere to be seen.  
"Good morning." Nanako greeted her sleepy-eyed cousin as he took a seat. Grabbing another plate from the table, this one with a couple of eggs and few slices of toast, Nanako put it between the set wares and took her seat. She smiled enthusiastically. "Okay. Let's eat!"  
Noting the lack of a fifth or sixth plate, Souji guessed Dojima had already left. Then curious, he turned to his cousin, "Did you do the cooking?"  
She nodded and put a finger to her chin in thought, "I can toast bread… and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning." she explained, and then stared at her empty plate. "Dad can't cook, so I buy dinner."

There was a familiar empty feeling in his chest. His cousin was a mirror image of him, though somewhat luckier in her years. Through his mind memories ran of his life; the days he spent alone at home, sometimes waiting at the table with his own-made meal, waiting for the knock at the door from his parents, or waiting for the inevitable ring to tell him – again he would be eating alone that night. To the points where pretending became a habit, talking to the places where his mother and father would sit telling them of his day's activities and exploits, anything to fill the household with a voice. Hers broke him out of his pensive state.

"You're starting school today, right?" she said suddenly, looking at her elder cousin with all the innocence of a child. There was a peculiar restlessness in her eyes and Souji guessed it was from having a new member in the house. "My school's on the way, so… let's go together." She suggested.

Souji nodded in affirmation. "Sure. Why not."

* * *

Breakfast concluded and they both left the house with an umbrella in hand.

From the Shopping District they made their way to the Samegawa Floodplains. Nanako carried her red randoseru as she would have to for the next six years through her schooling and was happily humming her beloved jingle. The rain made a soft tapping on their umbrellas and Souji looked through his plastic cover to the overcast skies that spanned to the horizon. It would appear that it wouldn't let up for the day with no gap of sunlight piercing through the grey veil. Nanako peeped out from her yellow before quickly retreating back under its cover to prevent getting wet, though it didn't sour her cheerful demeanour when it did.

Halfway through the plains, she stopped, "You keep going straight from here." She pointed ahead; directing Souji to the road which he saw other students wearing the same uniform – which, undoubtedly would lead him to Yasogami High. She turned around gave him a cheerful smile, "My school's this way. Bye!" and turned around to walk back the way her school was.

He watched her go off before doing the same.

* * *

Itchy. Something brushed against his nose and Nareta swatted the object but was surprised to find it bushy and soft. Perplexed, he looked up and was met with a growl and blank stare from the fox. "Oh geez, sorry…" he apologised sleepily.

Its tail had been slapping his face and it was wet from the rain. Guessing it was an unusually strange way to dry its tail, noting how the rest of its body was dry. He dryly thanked the fox for the wake-up call and rolled onto his back, the overcast skies spearing droplets onto his face while he unconcernedly raised his watch to his face. He slowly tried to decipher the time on his hand while the grogginess from the late night arrival was urging him back to rest.

Late.

When he came out into the open street however, he realised it wasn't. The entire shopping district was as empty as the night he came. Unless he was presuming wrong, then he was very, very late in that manner. Stretching his arms Nareta let out a yawn but stopped midway when movement caught his eye on the highway. There were several figures on the main road which he had almost dismissed if not for the uniform he recognised that of Yasogami High. Having no idea on how to get to the school, Nareta took his chances and quickly grabbing his bag. Made his way to the path and followed them. The fox long gone before he had even remembered to go back for an umbrella.

By the gates stood a boy. A pair of black fish-like eyes stared out toward the entrace, inspecting every passer-by who anxiously received his attention with hesitant reproach or pretence of lacking presence.

From a distance Nareta could see that from his uniform colour and chest badge; Yasogami's black gakuran with an embroided stitched 'Y' compared to the grey and yellow-green shield, that he was a student of perhaps a rival school. Aside from that the girls kept well away from him, speaking in hushed whispers as they strode on by while the boys moved by him giving him cautious and suspicious passing glances. As Nareta approached, a shiver ran up his spine and hair on his neck stood on end. He was a few meters from the boy when he suddenly regarded him.

A strange feeling of similarity settled over him, a sickening presence that dissipated when their eyes weren't toward each other. Anger welled up inside him. Something didn't sit right with him about the boy and Nareta fought down the intense desire to slam his face into the wall. As he passed him, Nareta felt his emotions returned to normality. And where anger once lay, it disappeared into nothingness.

_Odd..._ he thought to himself. He would never react like that normally, especially to a complete stranger. Yet, there was certainly something that made him despise for some reason. Hate him and loathe him - almost innately. He dropped the thoughts and emotions from his mind and made his way into the school but not before a tiny crash could be heard from down the hill.

* * *

_At the bottom of the hill, which Yasogami High presides over…_  
_It could have been much worse_, Souji supposed, staring at the boy whose hands were between his legs. At the School Zone, just in front of an intersection. Souji became witness to a tragically unfortunate though, it-was-rather-asked-for incident. Nearing the hill where Yasogami High peeked out from its summit Souji watched as a biking student navigated his way through the road.

The road was slippery and the weather wasn't exactly calm in its breeze as the boy fought against earth, wind and water with one hand on the handlebar and umbrella in the other. A small gust of wind was enough throw off the already unbalanced rider and sent him careering into a pole and sending a handlebar in-between his legs. Painful as it looked, seeing as how the other students carried on by without even a glance, Souji presumed it was a somewhat regular occurrence which had lost its comedic value. And walked on by ahead.

Leaving the injured boy alone with his broken pride.

Arriving at the school gates he stopped before going beyond them. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom in all its grandeur for the season, and he took a moment to think and appreciate the sight. They were a refreshing thing to see, a pink amongst the constant dapper of grey and damp black. And it would perhaps be his last time ever seeing the sakura blossoms here in Inaba, so he thought. Nevertheless though, enough time was spent in admiration for nature and since he had already having seen something remarkably unique in the morning, though he would admit himself as rather stupid. The day appeared to hold promise.

_Meanwhile, in a class situated on the second floor of the class building._

"_Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" a student shakes his head.  
_"_Yeah, it's King Moron alright. We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for a whole year…" answered his friend.  
_"_Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class." said another.  
_"_Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" the first asked in interest._

Across from them was a brown-haired girl who listened in to the conversation in curiosity, intently.

"A transfer student from the city…" she muttered to herself then turned to the desk behind her. "Just like you, huh, Yosuke? … Huh? You look dead today. What happened?"

Her classmate's body was slumped lifelessly on the desk and answered without lifting his head. "Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…"

She turned to her friend in front of her, who was also looking at 'Yosuke', and shrugged. "What's with him?"

"Who knows?" mirrored her long black-haired classmate.

For a moment, the girl paused in thought. "Oh! I know, maybe it's-"

The door slid open with crack and a man briskly strode to the front desk to address the students in the bluntest way he could muster. "Awright, shut your traps!"  
There was a brief stillness in the air and tension grew to the point where the students cringed in knowing what was coming.  
"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today _forward_!" Almost immediately a cry of despair went up in the class and a few clamours of palms hitting foreheads could be heard. Kinshiro straightened himself from his hunched stance and his features softened for a second to give a wry sigh. "Look, as much as I hate wasting time to teach you brats, I have to make sure you pick up your slack in society or unless you want to be some stupid prick who ends up becoming lowlife scum."

At Reception Souji was surprised to see Nareta, the boy he had met on the train the day before, at the Faculty Office looking up the class lists. Apparently he was also going to be in his class. And from what he'd learnt from looking at the diagram of the school, it wasn't much bigger or smaller than his last.

Yasogami High was split between two buildings; the Classroom Building and the Practice Building. The Classroom Building had three floors, with each floor corresponding to the school year; first years on the first floor, second years on the second, and so on. The Practice Building had two floors, and each floor housed rooms for all the different school clubs and activities.

Meandering around the school from being lost, the two asked a passing teacher, whose answer was given from an impressive miniature puppet of himself. From there, the two were directed to Class 2-2 where a loud nasally voice was heard even from the outside.

"Has classes already started?" Nareta asked in bewilderment, "Sure we are at the right place?"

Souji looked at the sign above his head. _2-2_ it said. "Yep, looks like it."

Hesitant, Nareta shifted his bag to his right hand. "Should… we knock?"

"Sure."

Nareta's closed hand was raised to the door when he paused. "…"

"What?"

"You first."

The silver-haired boy lifted an eyebrow at Nareta, who pointed to the door which gave him the reply. Inside, the voice sounded like it was scolding a bunch of children. Souji rapped the door three times and slid it open; stopping short of entering the classroom when he saw the teacher standing at the desk giving what seemed to be a severe vocal enforcement of law.

"First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons!" Souji could only just hold his impassive expression at the comment as an awkward silence rang through the class for a moment.  
"I think he doesn't realise we're here…" Nareta whispered behind him.

Souji inspected the man that stood in front of him. The teacher wore a striped blue jacket with fitting pants. Somewhere between thirty and forty, he had a receding hairline which looked like he was wearing a wig judging from his hair, perfectly combed was his dark strands to his right in three quarters and the rest to his left. He was very thin man. Thin as a wire, and though young, his long back was already bowed, and he paced around with a forward thrust of his head and a general air of peering benevolence.

Kinshiro whipped his head around and impatiently gestured for the newcomers to come in before continuing his sermon. "Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow."

Souji saw one of the girls reached over to her friend and tap her on the shoulder.  
"Yes, Chie. I know. Very funny." She replied. Looking past her, Souji stifled a laugh when he saw the student from earlier sprawled over his desk like a corpse. His thoughts were broken when the teacher's caw brought him back.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. Thi-" Kinshiro was taken aback when he noticed Nareta next to Souji. "Oh great, there's two of you this time." He sneered and continued his derision. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!" – he cast an malignant glare at Nareta then - ''and you, I don't even care.''

Nareta muttered blankly "...I can almost taste the irony…"

Morooka ignored him, waving them off curtly. "Tell 'em your names, and make it quick, I ain't got all day."

Souji crossed his arms over his chest and regarded his new teacher with a catechizing glance. "… You calling me a loser?" It was one thing to be insulted for a mistake but to be insulted without any sort of background knowledge of a person was another case altogether. Suddenly, the class went dead silent as the teacher's face went almost volcanic red. "Hrnh… That's it, you two are on my shit list, _effective immediately_."

"I'm guessing that's the list of students you expect to DO rather well on exams because you're the one teaching their classes..?" Souji queried.

"No, that's the list I keep to keep little cheeky asses like you in line! Now shut up already!" He turned back to face the class then slammed a palm onto the table continuing what he had been thrice interrupted. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one! You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast!" Morooka shrugged, rotating his head to face Souji and Nareta. "Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and my-places…"

An audible murmur could be heard as students began to whisper while Morooka continued his rant. In Morooka, Souji found strange peculiarities in his teacher's manner that was noticeable. Whenever he spoke, his mouth would turn to something to that of a permanent sneer. And he had a way of pronouncing words so that his upper lip would curl, revealing a mouthful of tobacco-stained teeth with an extremely jutted overbite in all its awkward glory.

He was, without question, one of the ugliest human beings he had ever encountered. And not just physically ugly; there was a certain clammy weirdness about him that could not be put into words - the sort of feeling when one's hand would brush against some big, strange insect in the darkness. He looked less like a human being than like something from a long-forgotten nightmare. It was hard to guess his height while he was hunched over, but he guessed his teacher was five feet tall. He had a thin nose, which may have been a bit blocked or screwed with his pronunciation, judging from the nasal sound that buzzed with each word he spoke. Above that nose were his two eyes. In his grey eyes of bottomless depth which shot out between his long nose like a beak, from which he looked at people with an aggressive stare deliberately designed to make them feel uncomfortable. Souji saw an utmost conviction for the disorderly. Unnerving, as if staring with an almost vindictive accusation. And if one stared for long enough, it would feel as though all of his sins would spill forth. Nervous glances were exchanged as the two sentinels passed over the unfortunate souls – it was like he ruled the classroom with an iron fist. Or terror. But despite the intimidating presence of the man, there was something he just couldn't quite comprehend. Something that made Souji felt as though.

He was a complete moron.

And upon that, Souji stopped his idle analysis and turned his attention to the class. His eyes swept the rows of students in the classroom. Some were nervous; some regarded him in awe, others with dreary eyes and yawns while some just took the moment in stride. While he examined his classmates, his attention was caught halfway during the sweep, on three students in the middle row and column, all seating in close proximity next to one another. All somewhat idiosyncratic in their own way; a red coat, a yellow-striped green jumper and a pair of headphones. He guessed they had special permission from the school, especially in such a blatant violation of school uniform regulations. Surely.

_Maybe schools out here are just more relaxed perhaps._ Souji thought to himself, scratching at his throat before proceeding to unbutton the first button on his collar. The room was almost suffocating from the teacher's words and Souji felt himself at ease when finally the button popped loose.

A hand shot up from the middle row, and Souji recognized it being the green-jacket girl who was poking her friend earlier. "Excuse me! It is okay if the transfer student sits here?" the girl asked, pointing at the empty seat beside her.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, hear that? Your seat's over there," Morooka said in a slightly bothered tone. Souji took a step forward and felt a sharp grip on his shoulder, Morooka's voice scratched at his ears. "Just because some girl offers you a seat next to her, doesn't mean you can screw around with her. I've got my eye on you so don't try anything stupid...'' - and with that he released his grip, giving Souji a heavy shove to the back. "So hurry up and siddown already!"

The teacher then made a face at Nareta. "What'll you be doing then?"

_Taking my seat like a good little boy_, he thought as he meandered his way around to the back.

"Way to make a first impression…" Nareta smirked to Souji, as the two parted to their respective new seats; Nareta at the back commanding a view of the window while Souji took his seat next to the green-jacketed brown-haired girl.

She, beside Souji leaned over and whispered. "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class…" she said. "Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."  
Souji smiled appreciatively at the friendly greeting. And around him, whispers of the class were as clear as day.  
_  
"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here…"  
"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending if you get on his bad side, since you're already on his list like the new guys… Then again, we're all in the same boat some way or another…"_

Souji kept his smile at that. _It wasn't all that bad_.

It was definitely proving to be an interesting day. And as King Moron took the class roll, elsewhere in the back, Nareta wondered what he could accomplish for the day. Since he took the empty seat near the windows, naturally his gaze wondered out from the yard and up to the school gates. Where he spotted movement near the school gates where a familiar figure stood against a wall staring up into the classrooms.

"You're kidding me...''

* * *

**[4/12 Tuesday – After School]**

For the rest of the day, Morooka had explained the school curriculum for the year, exam dates, trips and anything other of note he deemed as 'anything that'll teach [the students] some morals and responsibility. "That's all for the day." He concluded. "Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

The classroom became a flurry of livened spirit and talk as the day came to a close. Kinshiro had departed the podium and was in no hurry to leave when suddenly a bell chimed and crackling woman's voice came through on the school intercom: ** "Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."**

Numerous students looked to each other in interest and were replied with a shrug or a shake of the head. The teacher shrugged and repeated apathetically, "Hrnh, You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." The door slid shut and the classroom hissed with gossip. In the distance the wailing sirens of emergency services pierced through the urban marsh of fog that made several excited students run instantly to the window for a view that was obscured.

'_Did something happen? Doesn't that sound really close?' said a excited student.  
'Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog…' muttered his curious friend .  
'Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy.'  
'Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer.'  
'Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right?'  
'I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district.'  
_'_Well, actually I heard that…'_ and whispered to closed ears.  
His friend's eyes widened in surprise and stole a glance over at one of his classmates. '_Are you serious!'.  
_  
Walking over to her, he spoke cautiously. 'H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?'  
She turned her head away and frowned, "I can't discuss such things." And having such a curt answer, he backed off and returned to his friend at the window to discuss more rumours.

Approaching her was her friend, 'Chie', who stood beside her desk and sighed, "Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?"

"There's no telling." 'Yukiko' answered.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" 'Chie's' head drooped for a second in thought before she looked at her friend, eyes twinkling with hidden anticipation. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?" Her long-haired friend tilted her head in confusion, prompting her to explain. "You know… That thing about rainy nights."

"Oh… No, not yet, Sorry."

She smiled at her friend and waved it off, "Ahh, that's okay." She leaned in closer to her friend and dropped her voice to a small whisper. "It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!""

Just after that, another crackle broke over the PDA system.  
**"There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"**

There was another clamour of voices as more students were aroused to the sudden event.  
_'"Incident"!' cried one.  
'What, something actually happened?' another said in disbelief.  
'C'mon, let's go take a look!' squealed her friend enthusiastically._

Souji had listened closely to as many as the conversations he could manage and was packing his bag to leave, when the girl that sat next to him strode up to him with her friend behind her. "Hey, are you going home by yourself?" the brown-haired girl smiled. "Why don't you come with us?"

She was fit, he could tell, athletic and appeared to exercise regularly – judging from the calves and defined muscles on her legs. He noted the familiarity in her modified uniform, having a light green, high collared athletic jacket that was similar to the design of that of the sports uniform jacket, although lined with many creases and marks. In addition was three badges pinned just above the left jacket breast arranged in a triangle. Her brown hair was cropped short, lining perfectly just above her brow in a bowl cut. Her skirt was the same as every other female student, but the black 'material' that peeked out from the end of the skirt ended revealed she wore spats underneath. Other than that she was bare legged, save for a pair of rugged, or rather well-worn out pair of brown loafers.

Having being confronted by two, well, just one girl to go together with them along the way home, Souji wouldn't have minded at least knowing a few people from the school, though reluctant in making friends with them as he knew what would happen in a year's time.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" the girl introduced herself.

Surprisingly, Souji forget he had spent the entire day without even knowing her acquaintance. He could have feigned ignorance of that fact for the fun of it but he thought otherwise. "I do," Souji smiled. "Thanks for the kind offer of letting me have the seat next to you, it's pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, you don't have to be so formal. Haha…" Chie rubbed the back of her head nervously and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, nice to meet you too!" she enthusiastically replied. "This is Yukiko Amagi," she said, nudging with her elbow at her companion by her side.

"Oh, nice to meet you…" Her friend turned to her with a nervous glance then suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" she apologised while avoiding Souji's silver gaze.

Compared to Chie however, her counterpart on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite. Her attire was well-maintained and seemed to have been regularly washed and covering up every bit of skin besides her face and hands. Her black hair ran down to the small of her back, from being held back by a matching red hairband on her head. It was glossy and tidy that it seemed a living black river had swept down her red sweater. Past her skirt were black pantyhose on her legs that finished with a pair of clean and polished black shoes on her feet.

Souji hastily returned her bow with his own, if only just as anxious from the curious spectacle.  
"Huh, no no no no. It's nice to meet you too, I should be apologising for intruding on you like this." Souji awkwardly replied to her. Chie didn't know what to do the two were deadlocked in bows to one another. There was a sudden feeling of attention upon her and she turned around to see her classmates staring at her friends.

Quickly shaking Yukiko's arm, Chie managed to convince her to stop. "C'mon, don't apologize like that! It makes me look like I got no upbringing!" she said. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." As the three were about to start off home Chie spun around and spoke to Nareta. "What about you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you join us as well? You're new here too, right?"

After concluding the swift introductions, the four of them began to walk only to stop when a familiar brunette had called them with a bleak expression upon his countenance.  
"Uh… umm, Miss Satonaka…?" he began, fiddling with something behind his back. He presented the item with both hands to her, his head bent low. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see… And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" he said quickly, thrusting the DVD into Chie's hands who absentmindedly took the case. Immediately he retreated back and bolted for the door. "Well, seeya thanks!"

Chie stared at the sight for a moment. Until suddenly it dawned on her, suspicious, she vaulted over the desk. "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?" - And intercepted the boy with a side-kick in between his thighs. He crumbled almost instantly to knees and his hands cradled the injured spot.

There was a snapping sound as Chie opened up the DVD case, Yukiko and Souji jumped when she let out a sudden yell. "What the, I can't believe this! It is completely cracked!" she cried, holding the movie close to her chest like a child. "My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!"

"I think mine's cracked too…" the pained boy whimpered. "C-critical hit to the nads…"

"A-are you alright?" Yukiko asked with concern.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… are you worried about me?" he managed hoarsely, seemingly gathering strength from her attention. Chie put the broken 'Trial of the Dragon' into her bag before innately storming from the classroom, "He's fine Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home."

With Yukiko hurriedly following behind her, it left Souji alone with the boy again like the morning. As much as Souji wanted to help this boy, he could not find the words to offer any sort of comfort to this awkward and strange event that happened on his first day at Yasogami High. He did not feel as though he had the courage to stand up to such a viciously violent girl and yet, he lacked the understanding to know what to say to the boy even if he had. And so, he thought, it would be best to leave him alone and follow.

* * *

Souji and Nareta waited for the two girls at the shoe lockers and continued out as a group. When the four reached the school gate, they were stopped by a stranger, the boy Nareta had saw that morning, and from the window idling around the school entrance for the whole day.  
"You...'' Nareta said accusingly, he caught the unnatural anger in his tone and let out a deep breath. "What are you still doing here…?"  
Souji saw his hands clench then relax, slipping them into the folds of his pockets before black linen bulges appeared from hidden curled fists.

With fish-like eyes, pale skin and ruffled hair the boy didn't appear to be much in good health. But from the way the boy tried to ignore him and approached Yukiko, Souji guessed it was just his appearance. "You're Yuki, right? Y-you want to hang out somewhere?" he asked anxiously.

_ 'Yuki'? That's a bit personal to be calling her that…_, he thought to himself. However the moment he caught sight of Chie's unfamiliarity with the boy Souji put himself on a cautious guard. His suspicions grew even more when Yukiko herself seemed confused as the boy was talking to her. "What? Wh-who are you?"

Behind them, he could hear the gathering footsteps of onlookers watch the scene unfold. "What's up with him? What school's he from?" Souji heard a student say.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" his friend answered. _So this has happened before…_

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out." _By who? Me? …or her? …Chie?, _he laughed silently to himself. "No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" _…Amagi Challenge? He mused_.

The boy grew more agitated with each passing second as the crowd was increasing in number and Nareta saw an eye twitch, "Umm… s-so, are you coming or not?"

Yukiko managed to squeak out, "I-I'm not going…" Suddenly, the boy heatedly shouted, "…Fine!" before he ran away and shot a livid glance over his shoulder to the group. There was an awkward silence as Yukiko looked to Chie.

"W-what did he want from me?"

"What did he want?" Chie repeated in disbelief. "Obviously, he was asking you out on a date!" "Huh? Really?" the girl gasped. "You really had no clue? Sheesh…" Chie rubbed her face questionably. "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you 'Yuki' all of a sudden."

From the side, Souji saw the twice unlucky victim of the day unchain his bike from the stand; the wheels emitted a rusty screeching as he came towards them, a testament of the morning. The owner's way of walking, from the afternoon. "Yo, Yukiko-san turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" he asked, grinning. "Man, you're cruel. You got me the same way last year."

Yukiko tiled her head in confusion. "I don't recall doing that."

"Whoa, you serious?" his eyes were gleamed with hope. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked excitedly.

"I'd rather not…" Yukiko replied immediately.

There was a stifled laugh from Nareta, "Looks like this boat," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "just got sunk…"

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" the boy shrugged.

"I see you've recovered well.'' Nareta said suddenly.

"Huh, yeah. Kinda.'' Yosuke replied, in a morose tone. To Souji, it seemed to hurt to walk. Let alone try to sit on the bike seat. "Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much," he said pushing off down the hill on his yellow bicycle.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie shouted after him. From a distance, Souji saw the rider raise his hand as if he was waving it off.

"U-umm… I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Yukiko said apologetically to Souji. The number of footsteps were increasing now and Chie beckoned the group nervously, "C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring." She ran off first, leaving Yukiko and Souji to regard each other for a second before following. Nareta sneezed and followed a second after.

"My father's an entrepreneur and is working overseas at the moment, and my mother… she's an actress who managed to get herself her first role in Hollywood, I think." Souji explained as the four walked along the main highway parallel to the Shopping District.

Chie smiled. "Ah, so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious. Still, its kinda cool having parents with such big jobs." She looked passed her friend and gazed around the road.

"There really is nothing here, huh?" the group stopped as the short-haired girl pointed out towards the surrounding a rice field at the other side of the road. "That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing we can show to people from outside. Oh! Though, there is something from Mount Yasogami. I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous," she explained as she scratched her head. She glanced at Yukiko beside her and snapped her fingers as it dawned on her.

"Oh wait! There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it! It's the pride of Inaba!" she said with confidence. Yukiko, however, didn't seem to share her friend's faith as she muttered with some reluctance, "Huh? It's… just an old inn,"

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure," Chie said, face brimming with assurance. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations," – she patted her friend on the shoulder – "and Yukiko here is going to take over someday."

It was brief. But it was just enough for Souji to notice. At the mention of the inheritance, Souji observed the pulled lip and lowered eyes of Yukiko that seemed to have been filled with regret or some hidden heretic knowledge that only she saw. He turned his attention back to Chie but kept his eyes on her friend. "The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going," Chie continued.

Yukiko tried to comment modestly, yet unconfident. "I don't think that's entirely true."

Grinning mischievously, Chie nodded her head to herself. Suddenly, she wrapped an arm around Yukiko's shoulder and made her face him. "So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" she prompted.

_ Too soon to be asking that though, but I guess she is a bit. _he thought for a second, scratching absently at his cheek. _Be nice. _"I think so," Souji paused. "Yeah."

"I knew it!" Chie exclaimed, a fist pumped triumphantly into the air.

"Come on… don't start this again…" Yukiko whimpered.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie grimed as she saw the redness on Yukiko's cheeks start to flare up.

"C-come on, stop it!" Yukiko pleaded. She looked at Souji and her black eyes unsteadily met Souji's grey ones and tried to emphasize her point, "Y-you shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Chie wha-Wait, no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" she fumbled her words. "Geez… Chie!" she pouted.

Chie giggled cheerily. "Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and you barely said a word. Oh! What about you Chinmo…ku-san…" Chie trailed off as a police car sped past them and had turned a corner, lights blaring. "Hey, what's that?"

A crowd had gathered at the corner with the area sealed off with police tape. A couple of housewives were out on the street seemingly discussing the incident while a small child tugged at her mother's sleeve. "So that high schooler left school early and- Hold on, dear. Mummy will be with you soon, so run inside, please? – So, as she came down this street…"

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" the other said in marvel.

"I wanted to see it too." The first gave disappointed sigh of agreement.

"Uh, you got here too late. The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a _dead body_ showed up around here…"

"Wait, what did she just say? A _dead body_?" Chie gasped in astonishment. Rounding the corner and ducking under the police tape, a tall man approached them after a brief inspection of the area, leather jacket slung over his left shoulder.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima asked.

"We were…just passing by." Souji answered, sensing the upset tone in his voice.

"Huh… I should have figured _that'd _happen." Whether it was sarcasm or implied, Souji couldn't tell as his uncle rubbed his forehead and sighed. "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"

There was a nudge on his arm, "…You know this guy?" Chie whispered to Souji. Souji nodded. His uncle replied, as if hearing her question. "I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian."

"Uncle." He corrected him. _You are family, are you not?_

"Uhh… Well, how should I say this…" Dojima ruffled his own hair. "I hope you get along with him. But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home," Dojima said sternly, with all the authoritative power he could procure to compel to the teenagers. Then he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he was about to return back to duty when another man brushed by him. His face pale as he vomited into the river from a parallel sidewalk, with the group turning away as he did. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?" Dojima warned. The young detective, Adachi apologised to his superior. "I-I'm sorry… ngh…" and tensed up as another wave of nausea followed.

Dojima sighed. "Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" he informed him and walked off. The younger detective quickly wiped his mouth and followed behind. The group watched the scene for a moment, watching as Dojima directed a few policemen and an ambulance member with their instructions.

"What do they mean, it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko wondered aloud.

"Hey, Yukiko, why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie suggested nervously.

Yukiko nodded. "Good idea."

The brunette smiled at Souji, waving. "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbour, let's do our best!"

He agreed in thought and waved them off before the two girls left him. Having to take a detour Nareta broke off with a goodbye and headed back 'home'. Leaving Souji to trek alone back home.

* * *

**[4/12 Tuesday – Evening]**

Nanako sat solemnly at the hall table, watching as the TV scrolled through the advertisements during the break. "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…" she thought aloud without taking her eyes off the screen. As if to answer her question, the national news came on and was as it follows:  
**'Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb.' **It began. **'Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba.' **There was a sweep of the scene of the School Zone and a picture of the location Souji had been a few hours ago. Another shot popped up of a young woman, just above the shoulder of the anchor, thin red lips and sporting a white formal shirt and a short-cropped haircut like Chie. **'The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Pole Department's investigation have revealed…"**

The little girl perked up the mention of the police, "Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works! …" she slumped back down with a downtrodden mien written across her face. Her cousin saw the concern of the only child for her father, and tried to reassure her. "It'll be alright…" he said.

"… I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." She said, giving a wry smile that gave semblance to her father's own. And took a small sip of her cup of orange juice on the table.

'**The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was found in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow.'**

Nanako hugged her knees, suddenly afraid. "They found her on the roof? That's scary…Oh, it's Junes!" the signing off chime of the news channel resonated into the voice of a cheerily, airy voice of a woman. 'At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!'. Souji prepared himself from the inevitable result of the ear worming song as it came on. _ Every day's great at your Junes! _ He was about to cover his face with his hands and groan when he saw his younger look at him with the expectant glee of a child, and the words came unsettlingly from his throat as he sang along. The pig-tailed girl was surprised to see her cousin sing it, "You memorised it already? I'm the best one in my class!" she said proudly. Begrudgingly he thought to himself,_ It's only six words long…_

Over and over she sang the tune and like a cloudy sky the scary story seemed to pass over her mind. And even when they both departed for bed, Souji smiled to himself - as a single chanting of a jingle continued to play about the house.

* * *

Author's note:

Oh god, I hope I never will write something as teddie-ous as this too much. I will try to improve and try to avoid having to literally having one day-one chapter. Otherwise I might end up with Mayumi-H's 'One More Chance!' word length for a few hundred chapters. I noticed after reading it a few times my writing style is quite stagnant. So I guess I'm going to have to adjust it again.

So, to this year I wish all the best to you all. I wish good fortune for the Dragons, Dogs, Sheeps, Snakes and Tigers of this year of 2012! Happy New Year and Gong Xi Fa Chai! And good writing for you other fanfic writers out there!


End file.
